boomhappyspritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:World Records: Fastest time without bugs/@comment-101.162.44.129-20150330151711/@comment-24642688-20150331103105
Hi Benn - just as a quick aside, congrats on having two top 20 accounts. I thought they were both you but was never sure. Yes, the hackers worked out how to enter a world cup using someone else's ID and trash their stats, and as a result WCs and VS are shut down until the developers can find a way to secure people's IDs. It's a pretty nasty hack and I think it will be many weeks before it is fixed. The fast starts thing is a little confusing - if you're getting .541 on rocket school then you are using the same 'stop-trick' start that we all use which is a deliberate 'hidden' feature of the game and not device-specific, so we don't consider it cheating. Breaking the .541 barrier is something we all had to learn - there's no cheat involved and it can be done on any device, but it takes practice and takes a while to get the hang of. The trick is something to do with how you exit the wood at the start - if you look at people's ghosts we all dip slightly off the wood, and that seems to give you a slight boost. That's all it is. Some people find it easier to do if they do the stop trick twice, others like me and Firestorm just hold right a little longer then let go, and then straighten up. You won't believe it's possible until the first time it happens. Firestorm can do it every three or four attempts. Takes me maybe twenty, so it's definitely a skill/practice thing. There is a separate class of super-fast starts which take advantage of a bug in the way the game deals with app multitasking, and which only work on iPads. We all consider this to be cheating and I've not really seen these used in world cups since we agreed not to use them, although back before Christmas it was fairly common. There is a page on here describing them which I thought had been deleted but is still there so I'll delete it in a minute. Then of course there are hacks where the hacker can alter the physics of the game, as we've seen recently. Lastly, a number of players just have very fast starts, either by 'twitching' - sort of vibrating your finger against the screen - or by using two or more fingers to tap faster. This can give you a faster start in some levels like Fly Low, Bombs Away, Bridges, Machine Room, etc, and can look a little like the cheating method, but it's not as fast. It works best on levels where you start just above the ground. Again, it's not device-specific, although it's physically easier to do on the larger ipad. Apart from the multitasking bug, there isn't much we've found which is device-specific. Some levels are much easier on an ipad because you can see more of the level (Dumping Station for example) and we have also noticed that Balance FT is much easier on an iPad because the blokks fall more favourably. Other than that it all seems pretty balanced. Long answer - hope it's useful! :)